1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stress relief and stress management and in particular to devices which enable a user to relax and relieve the particular stress which the user is experiencing at any given moment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stress is a major cause of medical problems and can lead to serious medical conditions such as a stroke, heart attack, depression, etc. It is known by medical practitioners that stress is a major health issue and that approximately eighty percent (80%) of medical treatment visits are related to stress conditions. While psychologists and psychiatrists have attempted to treat stress with psychological counseling and medicines, these solutions are not readily available instantaneously to help an individual during a period of stress or anxiety. There is a significant need for a new and improved apparatus to instantaneously help a person to relieve their stress at any given moment.